El secreto de Dawn
by The Lonely Frozen Wolf
Summary: Pearlshipping story: Dawn descubre que tiene un oscuro secreto que podria dañar la relacion con sus amigos, especialmente con Ash, ¿o lo mejorara?. Una historia llena de peligros y vampiros. Nota: Soy mala para los resumenes - -"
1. Prologo: Noche de sombras

Prólogo: Noche de sombras.

El viento golpeaba con fuerza. La ciudad se encontraba desolada. El cielo estaba en penumbras. La luna y las estrellas no se hallaban en ninguna parte. El silencio invadía el lugar. Solo se podía oír el rugido del viento nocturno. Una sombra cruzo el cielo con velocidad impresionante. Salto sobre los techos de los edificios y casas. Se posó en la azotea de un edificio muy alto en el centro de la ciudad. Los Hoothoot que se encontraban ahí volaron asustados. Giro su cabeza como si buscara algo. La sombra de un humano se divisó a lo lejos. La criatura se acercó al filo de la azotea para ver mejor. Sonrió malévolamente. Salto hacia los techos de los edificios sin hacer mucho ruido ya que no quería asustar a su presa. Muchos pokemon se alejaban despavoridos de ella.

Un joven de cabellos purpura caminaba tranquilamente junto a un Electabuzz. Su rostro no mostraba mucho interés a los pokemon que se alejaban del centro de la ciudad. El pokemon del chico se hallaba algo asustado y trato de que su entrenador no vaya a ese lugar. El entrenador, que se encontraba hostigado de su pokemon, lo devolvió a su pokebola para que no moleste. La sombra se acercó a él. – ¿Estás perdido entrenador?- dijo una voz detrás del pelimorado. ¿Quién eres?-respondió el entrenador buscando a la persona que le había hablado. Una chica de cabellos azules hasta la cintura con hermosos ojos del mismo color se acercó a él. –Solo quiero ayudarte- le dijo mientras le extendía su mano de forma amigable. El peli morado pensó por varios segundos. "Se parece mucho a la chica que viajaba junto a mi rival Ash, como se llamaba eh? No lo recuerdo". Después de meditarlo le hizo otra pregunta. -¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?- dijo sin dejar de mirarla. –Yo solo quería ser amable con un joven entrenador como tú- dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa. –Además quiero que me ayudes, con algo…- Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y emitía unos extraños sonidos. Lo que el chico observo lo dejo espantado. Los ojos de la joven habían tornado de azul marino a un color rojo escarlata. Se acercó al joven diciendo- ¡ ¿Me podrías dar tu SANGRE?! El chico no lo pensó dos veces y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de ella. La joven desapareció entre las sombras en medio de una risa espantosa. El pelimorado corrió y corrió. La ciudad parecía un enorme laberinto. Llego hasta un angosto callejón sin salida. Entro en pánico. La risa se oía cada vez más fuerte. Trato de sacar a uno de sus pokemon para defenderse pero su pokebola no se lo permitía. Las sombras llenaban el lugar. La joven de ojos rojos se acercaba riendo. –Tranquilo si no peleas te prometo que lo hare rápido y no te dolerá- sonrió y mostro un par de afilados colmillos que sobresalían de su boca. El chico trato de escalar la pared pero el monstruo salto encima de él haciendo que caiga. Se quejó de dolor y miro su mano derecha. De ella emanaba un líquido rojo y caliente. La chica, con velocidad inhumana, se acercó, tomo la mano ensangrentada del chico y lamio la sangre que caía de ella. Trato de soltarse pero una fuerza alrededor de él se lo impidió. Se encontraba inmóvil. La joven se acercó al cuello del pelimorado y lo lamio varias veces. El joven cerro sus ojos en terror y escucho un ligero "Lo siento, no sabes lo que he sufrido". Dicho sintió un dolor en el cuello como dos dagas clavadas. Su cuerpo se fue debilitando lentamente. Se sentía cada vez más y más débil. Sus piernas no podían permitirle seguir en pie. Se doblaron, la vampira lo soltó y se relamió la sangre restante en sus labios. El chico solo logro ver el rostro de la joven. Era precioso. Sus bellos ojos rojos se tornaron de nuevo azules, su pelo largo se veía tan sedoso y suave. Sintió su mano cálida pasar por su rostro para luego depositar un beso en su mejilla, en forma de agradecimiento. Todo comenzó a nublarse para el hasta que todo se volvió negro. La joven lo abandono en ese lugar y desapareció en la oscuridad.


	2. El comienzo de la maldición

Capitulo #2: El comienzo de la maldición

El día era espectacular. Nos dirigíamos al centro Pokemon de la ciudad. Estábamos totalmente cansados. Ash se quejaba de hambre de nuevo y Brock trataba de calmarlo. Yo solo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. Mire hacia el piso. Me sentía triste ya que había perdido mi último concurso. Piplup me miraba con tristeza. Mi mente trabajaba en nuevas combinaciones para poder ganar. Mis pensamientos desaparecieron al ver a un chico de cabellos morados desmayado junto a un Electabuzz. –Chicos, miren es…- "¡PAUL!" gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo y corrimos hacia él. Ash y yo tratábamos de despertarlo mientras Brock deducía lo que había sucedido. Paul estaba pálido. Fije mi mirada al cuello de Paul. Ash y yo nos horrorizamos al ver que tenía sangre en él. Ash retrocedió. Yo me fije en los dos puntos que tenía. Sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas, tenía ganas de vomitar. Ash al ver mi reacción me tomo por el brazo y me alejo de Paul.

Dawn ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupado.

–Tranquilo Ash no pasa nada, solo me maree al ver la sangre. Estoy bien.- dije mientras le daba una sonrisa para que se calme. Todo eso era mentira. Me sentía horrible.

–Ash, ayúdame a llevar a Paul al centro Pokemon- dijo Brock agarrando a Paul por las piernas.

–Está bien, además parece que Dawn no se siente muy bien- dijo mientras cargaba a Paul.

Nos dirigimos al centro Pokemon, que por suerte no se hallaba muy lejos de allí. La enfermera Joy interno a Paul y nos dio las llaves de nuestras habitaciones. Ash y Brock dormirían en la habitación doble mientras que yo tomaría la pequeña. Entre a la habitación, tire mi mochila al piso y me recosté sobre la cama quejándome de lo cansada que estaba. Piplup se acurruco cerca de mí y dio un enorme bostezo. Descansamos por un tiempo antes de almorzar. Un golpe consecutivo en la puerta interrumpió mi sueño de belleza. No era ni más ni menos que Ash con su Pikachu. Me dijo que ya era la hora del almuerzo y que Brock ya estaba esperándonos con la comida. Desperté a Piplup que estaba abrazado a la almohada, arregle mi peinado y baje las escaleras hacia el comedor. Brock y Ash junto con todos sus Pokemon estaban ahí comiendo las delicias que Brock había preparado. Saque a mis Pokemon para que cenaran y me senté en la mesa para deleitarme con la comida. Al terminar de comer, Ash se dirigió junto con Pikachu afuera para poder ver la puesta de sol. Yo lo seguí ya que la curiosidad me mataba. Brock soltó una pequeña risita y siguió dándole de comer al resto de pokemon. Nos alejamos del centro Pokemon. Ash se acostó en el césped con sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Giro su cabeza y con un gesto, me invito a verla junto a él. Las bandadas de pokemon voladores como pidgeys y swablu cruzaban los cielos. Él tenía toda su atención en las formas que poseían las nubes. Señalo al cielo hacia una que poseía la forma de un Torchic. Yo señale a una que se parecía a un Pichu. Así comenzó la batalla de quien encontraba una nube con la forma más rara ganaba. Pasaron varios minutos y el sol comenzó a descender lentamente hasta perderse entre los árboles. El cielo tenía una coloración que variaba entre los colores amarillo-naranja hasta que se tornaba azul-morado. Era precioso. El cielo de repente se volvió negro y las estrellas hicieron su aparición. La luna era la más hermosa ya que parecía un diamante en el cielo. Después de ver tanta maravilla, sentí que la mano de Ash tocaba la mía. Me sorprendió mucho ese gesto que me hizo sonrojar. Pikachu nos miraba con cierta picardía como si supiera lo que iba a suceder.

Ash, no… no crees que esto es hermoso, la luna parece un diamante- dije tratando de que Ash soltara mi mano

Si, ver esto de veras es hermoso, pero verlo acompañado es un privilegio- dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, haciendo que mi cara se ponga roja como tomate.

Yo también lo creo, Ash- respondí apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro –De veras, yo también creo que ver esto con alguien es mejor que solo.

Sentí su brazo rodeando mi cintura y apegándome a su cuerpo. Mire a su rostro sorprendida. Después de tanto tiempo que había pasado, jamás había pensado que su rostro era hermoso. Sin pensarlo, coloque mi mano detrás de su cuello tratando de acercar sus labios hacia los míos. Ash acaricio mi pelo mientras yo lo miraba fijamente. Pikachu se tapó los ojos tratando de no ver lo que ocurriría. Nuestros labios se acercaron lentamente hasta fundirnos en un tierno beso. Sus brazos me aprisionaban fuertemente y no querían soltarme. Yo acariciaba su cabello dejando la gorra atrás. Mis pensamientos se hallaban perdidos. De repente, sentí un agudo dolor que comenzó en mi pecho y se fue extendiendo por todo mi cuerpo. Al sentir mi dolor Ash se separó de mí y trato de ayudarme. Mi mente estaba en blanco. ¿Por qué acabo de detenerme? El dolor aumentaba y mi garganta estaba seca y me ardía. Comencé a respirar de forma muy brusca. Mi cuerpo necesitaba algo. Ash corrió en busca de ayuda. Mi cuerpo no se podía levantar del suelo, lo sentía extremadamente pesado. Intente levantarme pero mis piernas no lo permitían. Una silueta se acercó a mí. Era una joven de ojos azules algo mayor que yo. Vestía una larga túnica negra con capucha para ocultar sus ropas y su cabellera. Me dijo que me tranquilizara y que no le haría daño. Coloco su mano en mi frente y sus ojos de color zafiro se tornaron carmesí. Dijo algo entre dientes que no entendí y mi cuerpo comenzó a revitalizarse lentamente. Al terminar, se puso en pie y me dio la mano para levantarme. Me sonrió mostrándome un par de colmillos afilados. Su apariencia daba algo de terror pero había algo en ella que me resultaba muy familiar. Pasos se escuchaban a lo lejos. La chica me miro con sus ojos escarlata y de un salto se perdió en el bosque. Ash y Brock llegaron y me preguntaron cómo me sentía. Yo solo escuchaba sus voces ya que todo estaba nublado y negro. Luego de eso entre sus gritos, me desmaye.

La oscuridad llenaba el ambiente y el silencio reinaba. Solo podía oír los latidos de mi corazón…

Dawn, corre, salva tu vida- se escuchaba una voz que gritaba a lo lejos. Escuche antes esa voz- pensé. Había una persona amarrada en un árbol. Tenía la cabeza cubierta. Estaba totalmente herida. Alrededor de ella había unas sombras de unos hombres musculosos de ojos rojos y colmillos afilados. Eran espantosas y poseían largas uñas que parecían zarpas. Se oían los gritos de varias personas lamentándose. Esos gritos se transformaron en alaridos de terror y también gruñidos de monstruos. Trate de buscar la salida de ese horrible lugar. No había salida alguna. Seguí buscando pero el piso se hallaba mojado con algo y resbale. Gemí de dolor, sentí algo húmedo y caliente sobre mi cuerpo, era de color rojo. Acerque mi mano a mi rostro para descubrir que era sangre. Vi como las criaturas se acercaban a la persona amarrada. Percibí un aroma conocido en ella. Le quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza y no era más ni menos que mi viejo compañero, Ash. Me horrorice al verlo. Estaba totalmente ensangrentado y tenía varias mordidas y arañazos en su cuerpo. Corrí hacia él llorando. Los hombres a su alrededor al parecer no notaron mi presencia. Mi furia había llegado a sus límites. Entre lágrimas y con mucho coraje pregunte a los monstruos que le había sucedido a mi mejor amigo. Estos permanecieron callados. Volví a preguntar con mayor intensidad. Esta vez ellos se alejaron ya que una joven encapuchada se acercaba. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con mucha intensidad, su ropa se hallaba llena de sangre. Ignoro mi presencia al igual que los otros hombres. Trate de alejarla de Ash pero cuando trate de golpearla, la atravesé al igual que un fantasma. No comprendo nada de esto me dije a mi misma. La mujer tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Después se acercó al cuello de Ash y abrió su boca mostrando un par de largos colmillos. Cerró sus fauces y la sangre de Ash descendía de su boca. Cubrí mis ojos y comencé a llorar para no terminar de ver la escena. Imploraba a que esto terminara. No podía contemplar como Ash estaba en peligro y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo. Gritaba en mi mente para que todo acabara…

Abrí los ojos y mire a mí alrededor. No lo podía creer. Estaba en la habitación del centro pokemon. Todo eso solo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Mire el reloj. Eran las 11:55 pm. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas. Me senté y sentí un ligero toque en mi pierna. Era Piplup que mi miraba con sus tiernos ojitos preocupado por mí. Tranquilo Piplup, solo fue una pesadilla- Sobe su cabecita y este hizo un gesto de agrado. Mi estómago comenzó a rugir ya que me había perdido la cena. Percibí un olor dulce. En la mesita de noche había unas galletitas con chispas de chocolate con una notita a su lado. "Espero que te mejores" Ash y Brock. Le di unas galletas a Piplup que tampoco ceno ya que me hizo compañía. Cuando estaba a punto de comerme una galleta, mi garganta comenzó a arder de una manera espantosa. Respiraba pesadamente. Me tire en la cama gimiendo de dolor. Mi voz interior me gritaba "¡_SANGRE_, LO QUE QUIERES ES SANGRE! ¡NO TE RESISTAS, _VAMPIRO_!". La última palabra reboto en mi cabeza. ¡¿Qué sucede?! Mire el reloj, eran las 12:00 am. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. _BA-THUMP, BA-THUMP, BA-THUMP. _

Piplup me dio un vaso con agua. No sirvió. Necesitaba ayuda. -Gah, que… me su…cede… mi gar…ganta, ah, quema… -dije entrecortada. Mi boca estaba seca. Pase mi lengua por los labios y sentí un sabor extraño. Me había mordido el labio y la sangre emanaba de él. Pase mi mano y vi mi sangre en ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces lamí la sangre de mi mano. Tenía un sabor delicioso. Mi cuerpo comenzó a calmarse pero aun no me sentía satisfecha. Decidí olvidarlo. Me relamí los labios y sentí dos puntas en mi boca. Me mire al espejo. Mis caninos se habían alargado. Mis ojos de repente cambiaron de color. Terminaron siendo color rojo sangre. Había leído sobre estas criaturas misteriosas que se alimentaban de sangre y poseían caninos súper desarrollados y ojos de rubí varias veces en los libros pero jamás creí que yo podía transformarme en una. Pero al parecer era cierto. Yo, una simple coordinadora pokemon, me había convertido en un monstruo de la noche. _Soy una vampira…_


	3. Un encuentro misterioso

**Capitulo#3: Un encuentro misterioso **

La noche fue larga para mí. No he podido dormir. He descubierto que soy un vampiro y me siento algo débil. Aun no sé cómo voy a controlarme si es que debo beber sangre. El único que sabe mi situación es Piplup y se halla muy preocupado por mí. Debo decírselo a Ash Y Brock inmediatamente. Pero ¿y si dejan de ser mis amigos por esta maldición? De todas las personas en el mundo ¡¿Por qué tuve que ser yo la perjudicada?! ¡¿Cómo seguiré participando en los concursos?! ¿Podré salir al sol sin quemarme? Tengo tantas preguntas que hacer pero ¿a quién? Un momento, mmm, ¿qué es ese olor? ¿Huele a sangre fresca? Dije mientras mis ojos cambiaban de color y mis colmillos se mostraban

Toc, Toc, Toc, Dawn rápido debemos seguir con nuestro viaje- dijo Ash a través de la puerta para avisarme de que ya nos íbamos

Enseguida voy, no te preocupes, Ash. Dile a Brock que me tenga listo el desayuno, por favor- dije vistiéndome a toda carrera.

Me arregle el cabello, cogí mi gorro, mi poke-reloj, mi mochila y me los puse. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar corriendo al comedor Piplup me regaño de que se olvidaba algo importante. Gracias Piplup, mis ojos seguían rojos y los colmillos se veían a simple vista. ¿Ahora, que hago? Me mire al espejo y pensé que si bebía algo de agua, mi instinto vampiro se calmaría. Resultó. Mis ojos tornaron a azul de nuevo y mis colmillos desaparecieron. Estaba lista para desayunar.

Tome a Piplup entre mis brazos y baje las escaleras como un rayo. Mi velocidad de veras había aumentado. Piplup estaba espantado por mi velocidad y se hallaba aferrado a mi pecho temblando. Encontré a Ash comiendo con sus Pokemon y a Brock coqueteando con la enfermera Joy para luego recibir el golpe mortal de Croagunk. Camine hacia Ash y de repente sentí la sed que me invadía. Trate de controlarme a mí misma. Respire profundo y trague saliva. Me senté al frente de él.

Dawn ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves algo pálida- dijo algo preocupado

Pi Pikachu- dijo Pikachu igualando a su entrenador

No, no se preocupen estoy bien- dije con la boca casi cerrada ya que sentí que mis colmillos brotaban y no quería que el los viera.

Antes de que Ash siguiera de curioso, Brock se nos acercó y dijo que Paul ya se había despertado y que podíamos ir a verlo. Fuimos corriendo hasta su habitación y lo encontramos con suero muy débil.

Paul ha perdido mucha sangre. Al parecer fue drenada de su cuerpo. Además muchas de sus heridas han sido curadas, pero la que es más extraña es la del cuello- dijo la enfermera Joy mientras le limpiaba las heridas.

Ash y Brock se acercaron para ver mejor la herida en su cuello. Yo me mantuve lejos ya que podía perder el control sobre mi misma.

¿Qué pudo haber sido lo que le causo esa herida tan profunda?- dijo Brock rascándose el mentón

No lo sé, esto es extraño. ¿Tú que crees Dawn?- dijo Ash tratando de involucrarme a la conversación

Ah, si esto es muy extraño, Ash- dije rascándome la cabeza- (tosiendo) espero que se ponga bien.

Ah oh no, otra vez Enfermera Joy podría revisar a Dawn creo que no se siente muy bien- dijo Ash abrazándome de forma protectora.

Mi sed estaba a punto de desbordarse. Mi garganta ardía cada vez que Ash se acercaba a mí. Por un segundo mis ojos estuvieron rojos pero para mi suerte nadie se percató de mí. La enfermera me hizo un examen de garganta y dijo que todo lo que tenía era la garganta inflamada. Podía viajar tranquilamente sin ningún problema. Bueno sin mencionar de que yo era una vampira sedienta de sangre. Ash y Brock se alegraron de que yo me encontrara bien. Así que decidimos dejar a Paul en el centro pokemon y continuar nuestro camino.

Hacía un calor terrible. Ash y Brock iban al frente. Yo me alejaba de ellos y miraba a Piplup con una mirada llorosa. Él puso su ala en mi mejilla para así tranquilizarme. Podía oler la humedad. Me di cuenta que mis sentidos estaban más agudos que antes. Podía escuchar el canto de los pokemon del bosque. Percibí el aroma las flores y la deliciosa miel que producían unos Combee a lo lejos. Era maravilloso. A lo lejos se oía la corriente de un rio. Seguimos caminando y no me había equivocado. Era un rio muy grande. Piplup se lanzó una vez que tuvo la oportunidad de zafarse de mis brazos. Ash rogo a Brock para descansar y refrescarnos en el río. Sin pensarlo Ash corrió y se cambió de ropa a su traje de baño y se lanzó al río. Yo también me puse mi traje de baño, un bikini color verde con rosado, pero no sabía si meterme o no. Realmente tenía mucho calor pero no quería que Ash notara mi lado vampiro ya que me sentía muy atraída por el olor de su sangre. Camine y me senté una gran roca al pie del río a mojarme los pies. Ash pregunto porque no me metía y yo le dije que no quería. El descubrió que algo me sucedía y dijo que un buen baño me quitaría las angustias. De nuevo lo rechace. Pero el simplemente sonrió. Vi que Pikachu y Buizel estaban detrás de mí y me empujaron al agua. Ash no paraba de reír por mi cara de asombro. Parecía un Meowth que lo habían lanzado al agua. Quería alejarme de Ash pero él me lo impidió bloqueándome el paso. Me lanzo agua y yo no lo pude resistir y comenzó una guerra de agua. Al parecer mi sed había desaparecido. Parecíamos dos niños. Salí del agua tratando de escapar de Ash pero él me comenzó a perseguir. Nos alejamos del río. Después de un tiempo perdí de vista a Ash. Me sorprendió ya que el emergió de unos arbustos. Me abrazo y nos tropezamos con una roca. Ash cayó al suelo y yo encima de él. Cualquiera que nos vea en esa posición creería otra cosa. **(N/A: Sin comentarios O.o)** Su cara estaba más roja que el tomate. Ni hablar de la mía. Ash cerró los ojos y tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y la puso en su pecho. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Permanecimos en esa posición hasta que mi sed volvió a aparecer. Podía escuchar la sangre correr por sus venas. Mi instinto vampiro le gano a mi mente esta vez. No podía controlarme. Mis ojos escarlata y mis colmillos aparecieron de nuevo y estaban atentos al cuello de mi presa. Él aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Me acerque peligrosamente a su cuello. Abrí mi boca mostrando el par de colmillos afilados. Respire profundo y me detuve. Ash abrió los ojos y toco mi cabello. Esto hizo que me tranquilice. Me levante, le pedí disculpas y salí corriendo alejándome de Ash. Trato de alcanzarme pero yo era muy veloz y me perdí en el bosque. Llegue hasta un claro y me senté en una roca a llorar. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. En medio de mi llanto, pude escuchar los gemidos de un pokemon. Los seguí hasta encontrar a un Vaporeon malherido. Lo cogí entre mis brazos y corrí a buscar a Brock para que lo ayude.

Encontré a Ash y Brock conversando pero cuando me vieron prestaron su atención en mí y en Vaporeon. Brock le dio unas bayas para que se sienta mejor pero no eran suficientes. Mientras él lo curaba, Ash y yo buscábamos bayas ciruela para Vaporeon. Buscamos por todas partes pero no podíamos encontrarlas. Pikachu las encontró pero en una alta colina. Lo malo era que estaban vigiladas por un Aggron. Una presencia había cerca de nosotros. Estaba cerca y no parecía amistosa.

¿Qué hace un par de entrenadores como ustedes en este bosque?- dijo una voz femenina que provenía de un árbol muy alto

Estamos buscando unas bayas ciruela. ¿Sabes dónde hay unas cuantas?- pregunto Ash muy decidido

Si yo tengo unas cuantas ¿pero para que las quieren?- dijo ocultándose entre las ramas

Antes de que Ash respondiera dije que eran para curar las heridas de un pequeño Vaporeon. La persona que estaba en el árbol bajo de un salto y se puso en frente de nosotros. Era una joven encapuchada algo mayor que yo.

¿Un Vaporeon dices? Me podrías llevar con él. Creo que están hablando de mi Vaporeon.- dijo con un tono preocupado

Bueno ven con nosotros- dijo Ash

La conducimos hasta donde se encontraba Brock y los demás. La joven se acercó y el Vaporeon reacciono con felicidad al verla. Ella le dio unas bayas ciruelas y Vaporeon se llenó de energía.

Al parecer Vaporeon estará bien, eso creo- dijo Ash

La joven devolvió a Vaporeon a su pokebola y nos agradeció. Cuando al parecer se iba, le preguntamos su nombre. Ella guardo silencio por un momento y dijo: Mi nombre es Pandora. Mucho gusto en conocerlos. Nosotros nos presentamos también y a ella le agrado. Dijo que no podía quedarse por mucho tiempo ya que estaba muy ocupada. Dicho esto siguió su camino. Nosotros optamos por lo mismo. Agarramos nuestras cosas y seguimos caminando. Esta parte del bosque era muy oscura. Los Hondours aullaban y los Murkrows volaban cerca de nosotros. Piplup se hallaba algo asustado. Daba mucho miedo estar ahí. Se escucharon unos gruñidos y alaridos. Temblamos de miedo. Brock dijo que debíamos tranquilizarnos. De repente varias sombras cruzaron el cielo rápidamente y se pusieron al lado de nosotros, rodeándonos. Sus ojos eran rojos carmesí y tenían sus bocas abiertas mostrando sus colmillos. Ash y Brock estaban horrorizados cuando se acercaron. -Piplup usa rayo burbuja- lamentablemente no funciono en esos vampiros. No sabía que hacer; ellos iban a herir a mis amigos. Pero de repente dos dagas se clavaron en el corazón de los vampiros. Provenían de una joven encapuchada. Si, la misma joven que poseía ese Vaporeon. Dijo que escapemos de allí lo más rápido posible. Los tres obedecimos sus órdenes. Corrimos por la colina hasta llegar al filo de un acantilado. Tres vampiros nos atacaron y nos obligaron a separarnos. Ash se fue por el acantilado y Brock y yo bajamos la colina. Un vampiro acorralo a Ash y este cayó al piso. Sus uñas se alargaron y lo atacó. Pikachu trato de ayudarlo pero fue inútil. Antes de que el vampiro vuelva a hacerlo la encapuchada lo defendió. Este vampiro era mucho más fuerte que los otros, tanto que aprisiono a Pandora entre sus brazos y amenazo en destrozarle todos los huesos. Ella grito y sus ojos emitieron una luz escarlata. Con una fuerza increíble logro escapar de las garras del vampiro y le clavo una daga a la altura del corazón. El vampiro, al recibir el golpe se convirtió en cenizas. Los demás estaban asustados al ver el poder de la joven encapuchada. Pandora se sacó la túnica y dejo a la vista su hermosa cabellera y vestimenta. Tenía una blusa blanca con una falda de cuero negro con los bordes rojos, mitones negros, unas botas de cuero y un collar con una bella gema en el centro. Su largo cabello azul se agitaba con el viento. Tenía un cinturón con varias armas como dagas, cuchillos y una pistola. Cerró sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir mostraban un color sangre. Le dijo a los vampiros que se alejaran de nosotros y que no iba a permitir que ningún vampiro nos haga daño porque la pagarían caro. Los vampiros se inclinaron ante ella en señal de disculpa y se esfumaron en un parpadeo. Brock y yo nos acercamos a Ash y él estaba algo tenso.

Oigan se encuentran bien- dijo Pandora mirándonos con su par de rubíes. –Lamento que deban de verme así, pero no se preocupen yo no les hare daño- dijo al notar nuestro temor

¡¿Tú eres un VAMPIRO?!- gritamos al mismo tiempo- ¡¿pero esas criaturas no existen?!- termino Ash la oración.

Entonces porque estoy frente a ustedes. Claro que soy real.- dijo algo molesta

Osea que tú no puedes salir al sol, ni comer ajo y debes beber sangre humana para no morir- pregunto Ash indignado

Las dos primeras razones son un mito. Puedo salir al sol sin quemarme o debilitarme y puedo comer ajo sin problemas. La tercera si es cierto. Yo debo beber sangre de vez en cuando. Pero ahora no la necesito así que no se preocupen.- dijo para tratar de calmarnos y sus ojos tornaron a su color original.

Ash trato de levantarse y se quejó de dolor. Tenía varios arañazos en algunas partes de su sueño. La sangre estaba por todas partes. Mi sed volvió a aparecer y era más fuerte de lo normal. El olor de su sangre era delicioso. Me aleje de Ash y Brock me ayudo a controlarme. Fue inútil. No lo soporto más. Con una fuerza impresionante, azote a Brock contra el piso y me acerque a Ash…

¡¿Dawn que te sucede?! ¡¿Qué haces?!- grito Ash desesperado.

Lo lamento Ash, pero no me puedo controlar. ¡Tu sangre huele DELICIOSO!- dicho esto de un salto me acerque a él. Mis ojos estaban rojos sangre y mis colmillos en vista de él. Me acerque a su cuello y lo lamí. Lo aprisione contra una roca para que no escapara al igual que un depredador con su presa. Cuando estaba dispuesta a clavarle los colmillos, sentí un dolor punzante en mi abdomen. Gemí de dolor y solté a Ash. Una daga atravesaba mi cuerpo y detrás de mí una sombra me agarraba de los cabellos y me lanzaba contra el suelo. –¡Aléjate de él, VAMPIRA!- dijo con voz de ultratumba. Pandora me puso el cañón de su pistola en frente amenazándome…

¡Ya déjala Pandora!- grito Ash en defensa mía. –Si ella quiere matarme, que lo haga, pero no permitiré que la mates- dijo mientras cruzaba su línea de fuego.

Pandora bajo la mirada. Guardo su pistola y se rio. –De veras eres valiente, humano. ¿Permitirías que una vampira como ella beba tu sangre y correr el riesgo de que te matara o mucho peor… que te convierta en un _vampiro_…?

(Gritando)¡Escúchame Pandora, yo amo a Dawn y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella! Pandora se sorprendió mucho al contemplar la reacción de Ash. No más que yo, que quería desaparecer ¿Cómo era posible que Ash se dejara morder por un vampiro como yo? Mis ojos se hincharon de lágrimas y mi corazón latía veloz confundiendo mis pensamientos. Pandora se acercó a mí y me ofreció una pequeña cantimplora con un líquido rojo dentro. –Bébelo todo, te sentirás mejor, lo lamento me deje llevar por mi espíritu cazador, parece que he olvidado mi verdadera naturaleza- dijo con una voz dulce y cariñosa. El contenido de la cantimplora olía delicioso. Lo bebí desesperadamente. Mi cuerpo comenzó a calmarse. Los latidos de mi corazón y el dolor en la garganta decrecieron. Me sentía llena de energía.

-¿Pero que era ese líquido?- le pregunte a Pandora. Ella rio y dijo que era sangre.

-Vaya de veras debo confesar que su sabor es delicioso- dije con una sonrisita y me pare sin dolor.

¿Así que ustedes dos son vampiras?- pregunto Brock con cara de asombro. S

i- respondimos al mismo tiempo. Me acerque a Ash

(Llorando)Ash lamento haberte asustado y tratado de morderte.- Ash al escuchar mi disculpa me tomo con sus brazos y me abrazo con fuerza. –Tranquila, no pasa nada- dijo mientras metía su nariz en mi cabello y lo olfateaba.

¿Pandora te gustaría quedarte con nosotros por un tiempo?- le pregunto Brock Ahh bueno, no quiero causarles mucha molestia.- dijo agradecida

Y así empezó nuestra travesía sangrienta…


	4. El nuevo miembro del clan

**Capitulo#4: El cazador de los secretos **

Caminábamos por el bosque en dirección al siguiente pueblo en el mapa. Le contamos todos nuestros sueños a Pandora. Ella nos oyó con mucho interés. Le pregunte la razón de porque ella era un vampiro. Ella conto su historia con un gajo de tristeza:

"Mi padre era uno de los vampiros más fuertes de la historia. Todos los vampiros le temían y lo respetaban. Era el jefe de los vampiros de alto rango. Jamás conocí a madre o tal vez la haya conocido pero no recuerdo casi nada de ella. Yo viví con mi papa, el me enseño como actuar como un vampiro y como defenderme de los cazadores…"

"Espera por que no conociste a tu madre, Pandora"- preguntamos Ash y yo al mismo tiempo

"Verán, mi padre dijo que ella era una humana. Yo era mitad humano y mitad vampiro. Con el tiempo, mi padre me transformo en un vampiro completo, mordiéndome y permitiéndome beber su sangre. Me llevo lejos a las montañas, alejados del pueblo. Yo desconocía la razón del porque nos separamos de mi mama. Una noche cuando salimos a cazar, unos vampiros nos emboscaron y nos hirieron, a mi padre de gravedad. Él uso sus poderes sobrenaturales para que yo pudiese escapar. Los vampiros lo amarraron con cadenas a un árbol y lo golpearon hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Unos vampiros fueron en mi búsqueda pero use mi supervelocidad para escapar de ellos. Desde ese día ando vagabundeando por todo Sinnoh. Jamás volví a saber de mi padre."

"Vaya, tu papa fue una persona muy valiente"- Brock dijo mientras Pandora sonreía

Caminamos por varios minutos hasta que escuche algo cerca de los arbustos. Pandora se mostraba atenta a cualquier amenaza y preparada para atacar con su pistola. Se oyeron pasos que se acercaban. Las bandadas de Spearow y Pidgey volaron por los cielos. Pandora en modo de amenaza lanzo varios disparos al aire…

"¡No dispares, por favor, no me mates! ¡Soy muy joven para morir!"- un joven desconocido se echó al piso haciendo reverencias en frente de Pandora. Se puso las manos sobre su cabeza. "¡Hare todo lo que tú quieras, por favor, no me mates Pandora!"- dijo abrazando sus botas.

(Molesta) "Piérdete y déjate de tonterías, Seth. Pareces una niñita asustada"-dijo Pandora sacudiendo los pies para que el chico los soltara.

"¿Conoces a este chico?"- pregunte

(Con los ojos cerrados y suspirando) "Lamentablemente sí. Él es Seth. Nos conocimos hace tiempo por un pequeño descuido"

Seth era un chico de unos 15 años de cabello color dorado. Usaba una chaqueta negra con verde con unos pantalones largos color azul y unos zapatos deportivos negros. Sus ojos me cautivaron ya que uno era de color azul zafiro y el otro de color verde claro.

(Con cara de perrito) "Awww, la vampirita está molesta"- dijo el chico burlándose de ella

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste idiota?!" (Cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa) "!Si me vuelves a llamar así, no volverás a ver la luz del día!" –la vampira estaba tan molesta que sus ojos tornaron de color rojo

(Gotita anime) "Tranqui, tranqui, solo era un chistecillo. Jeje"- Seth estaba algo asustado

"Vaya que tiene un lindo carácter"- dijo Brock al ver la reacción de Pandora

Ella soltó a Seth y corrió a esconderse detrás de mí.

"Esa tipa es una bruja. ¿Cómo pueden viajar con ella? ¡Es una chupasangre!"- Seth hizo unas muecas al referirse a los vampiros.

"Pues yo no soy la única, tonto. La chica de al lado tuyo también lo es"- Pandora dijo cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa pícara.

Seth grito y se alejó de mí diciendo "No bebas mi sangre. Por favor" Pandora estaba matándose de la risa mientras que yo solo tenía la misma mirada perdida que mis amigos.

"No has cambiado en nada desde que nos conocimos. Sigues traumado con los vampiros"- Pandora lo miraba fijamente

"Pero cuando nos conocimos trataste de morderme para beber mi sangre. Tu comenzaste mi trauma"- dijo tocándose el cuello

"Si, lamento eso"- dijo Pandora algo apenada

"De veras"- dijo Seth con estrellitas en los ojos

"No me estaba disculpando contigo sino con mi instinto vampiro. Jamás debí beber sangre de tan mala calidad, jajajaja"- Pandora se mataba de la risa mientras que Seth se cruzó de brazos. –"Ya estamos a mano. Bueno ya basta de idioteces, dime la razón del porque estás aquí"

"Yo solo te buscaba para decirte que varios vampiros de alto rango te están pisando los talones. Han estado hiriendo a muchas personas y las están convirtiendo en marionetas. De seguro están buscándote. Pero sabes que puede confiar en nosotros los cazadores. El consejo me dio la orden de protegerte de esos chupasangres. Creo que lo mejor será buscar algún refugio. Ya se está haciendo de noche"

Corrimos y corrimos hasta encontrar una pequeña cabaña abandonada. Tratamos de abrir la puerta pero el pomo de la puerta estaba atascado. Ash, Brock y Seth trataron de abrirla pero no pudieron. Pandora entonces se acercó a la puerta. Le dio una patada, giro el pomo y la puerta se abrió. Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante su fuerza. Prendimos fuego en la chimenea, que para nuestra suerte tenía algo de leña, y nos servimos la cena. Deleitamos nuestros paladares con las delicias de Brock. Ash y Pikachu comieron desesperadamente ya que desfallecían **(N/A: Como siempre ¬.¬)** Seth y Pandora lo felicitaron. Después pusimos los sleeping bags en el piso y no recostamos a dormir.

(Sueño de Dawn) "Hola… ¿hay alguien allí? Este lugar está muy oscuro…." Aaaarghhhh. Se escuchó un rugido a lo lejos. Estaba muy cerca. No lo pensé dos veces y eche a correr con todas mis fuerzas. La criatura se abalanzo sobre mí y me rasguño la pierna. Seguí y seguí hasta llegar a una gran autopista. Escuche a la criatura gruñir y gemir; al mismo tiempo un sonido aún más terrorífico se oyó. Debido al temor de ser atacada, cruce la calle a toda carrera. Un enorme camión de carga venia hacia acá… todo se volvió negro…. Solo se escuchó el rechinido de las llantas y el choque….

Me desperté de golpe. Estaba a punto de darme un infarto. Por suerte solo fue una pesadilla. Desde que me convertí en vampiro he tenido demasiadas. Sin querer desperté a Piplup. Cogí mi mochila y saque la botella de agua. Tal vez así dejaría de tener pesadillas tan horribles. Piplup jalo de mi pijama y señalo al sleeping bag de Pandora. Este estaba vacío. Percibí un aroma conocido era el de Pandora. Mi nariz estaba más desarrollada que antes y me dijo que ella estaba cerca. Piplup y yo salimos de la cabaña en silencio para tratar de no despertar a nadie. El cielo estaba repleto de estrellas y la luna coronaba como la reina de la noche. Una leve brisa movió mi cabello. Mi oído detecto a alguien en el techo. Era Pandora. Sus ojos estaban color carmesí. Noto mi presencia y me hizo una seña para que suba. Era imposible era muy alto. Ella dijo que solo escuche a mi lado vampiro. Creí que estaba loca pero no había nada de malo en intentar. Cerré mis ojos y visualice lo que quería. Mis piernas solo se doblaron y logre de un salto llegar al techo de la cabaña. Ella me recibió con una sonrisa de unos afilados colmillos. Piplup estaba somnoliento así que se quedó dormido en mi regazo. Pandora permaneció observando al cielo hasta que ella me pregunto si a mí me gustaba Ash. Yo no sabía que contestarle. Pandora observo mi rostro que se hallaba rojo y sonrió. Le pregunte la razón del por qué yo me había convertido en un vampiro. Ella permaneció callada…

"En realidad no lo sé Dawn, de seguro alguien en tu familia debió haber sido un vampiro y tu heredaste sus poderes" –dijo tratando de sacarme de la duda. "¿Parece que has tenido pesadillas últimamente cierto?"- dijo como si supiera lo que soñé.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- pregunte asustada.

"Es que te escuche pidiendo ayuda y estabas dormida"- dijo soltando una risita. "¿Quieres que te las quite?"

"¿Quitarme las pesadillas? ¿Puedes hacerlo?"- me hallaba muy sorprendida

"Claro que puedo. Ven acá. (Poniendo una mano sobre mi frente) mírame a los ojos"- dijo con su típica mirada carmesí.

Sus ojos emitieron un ligero resplandor que me dejo impactada. Mi mente se relajó y varios pensamientos vinieron a mi mente. Sentí que me habían hecho esto antes pero ¿Quién? Cuando de repente recordé cuando Ash me beso viendo el atardecer y los primeros síntomas de mí sed. Luego recordé a la joven que me ofreció ayuda cuando mi sed estaba por desbordarse. Ella era…. ¡¿Pandora?! Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me sentí diferente.

"Al parecer he despertado tu instinto vampiro"- dijo ella con picardía –"tu lado vampiro es totalmente diferente a tu lado humano"

"¿De que estas hablando?"-esto está cada vez más confuso

"Tú no eres un vampiro completo. Solo eres una mitad humana, mitad vampiro. Lo supuse si fueras un vampiro completo, ya hubieras matado a Ash"-dijo Pandora cruzándose de brazos

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Yo jamás le haría algo así! Y… ¿explícame eso de mitad vampiro?"- dije molesta y confundida

Pandora explico que una mitad vampiro-humano era alguien que nació de un vampiro y un humano o viceversa. También dijo que ellos no necesitan tanta sangre como un vampiro normal y que si quieres convertirte en un vampiro completo debes dejarte morder por uno y beber de su sangre.

"Un vampiro necesita beber sangre pero cuando descubre a su persona amada, su sangre es la más exquisita para él. Eso es lo que te sucede, Dawn. Tu amas a Ash, así que tu lado vampiro se despierta y la sed se intensifica. Si fueras un vampiro completo no te contendrías y beberías toda la sangre de Ash. Ah, por cierto lo olvidaba"- Pandora me dio un amuleto parecido al que ella llevaba en su cuello. Solo que el de ella era de color rojo vivo y el mío era azul. "Toma este collar, te protegerá de las malas vibras y la dar más fuerza a tus poderes de vampiro. También si vas a convertir a un humano en vampiro, después de que lo muerdas y bebas su sangre, pónselo en el cuello"- dijo sonriendo

De repente un sonido entre arbustos nos alertó.Pandora se puso de pie y dirigió la mirada a los arbustos. "Oh no, nos descubrieron" Su rostro cambio de expresión a algo preocupada y dos monstruos saltaron a atacarnos. Estos fueron recibidos con un golpe de Pandora. Otros que se lanzaron al ataque se volvieron cenizos, al parecer podía hacer que los vampiros se incineraran con solo su mirada. Saltamos y nos metimos en a la cabaña gritando para que todo el mundo despierte. Ash y Pikachu despertaron de golpe en medio de un grito. Pandora y yo sosteníamos la puerta para que los vampiros no entraran. Seth saco una pokebola y de esta emergió un Luxray le dijo que se prepare para una dura batalla. Abrió su mochila. Les entrego a Ash y Brock armas como dagas y revólveres. Saco una escopeta y varias cuchillas. Le puso a Luxray unas garras de plata para que se encargue también. Nosotras solo teníamos nuestros poderes de vampiro. "Vamos a patear traseros"- grito Seth. Salimos a la batalla. Los vampiros se nos lanzaban como bestias hambrientas. Muchos acababan con una bala o daga en el corazón. Otros eran quemados por la visión de Pandora. Yo me dedicaba a herirlos. De repente vi que más vampiros se acercaban. "Estúpidas marionetas"- dijo Seth. Muchos comenzaron a atacarlos pero casi ninguno se acercaba a mí. Mis amigos estaban siendo aporreados por esos monstruos. Uno estaba acechando a Ash para matarlo con sus garras. Una energía invadió mi cuerpo entero. Cuando este se lanzó para atacarlo. Yo salte y lo golpee contra el muro. Tome una de las dagas y lo convertí en cenizas. Más vampiros se acercaron. Con mi mente pude manejar unas rocas y las dirigí hacia unos vampiros. Ahí descubrí mi poder. Varias rocas fueron lanzadas hacia los vampiros estos se alejaron de mis amigos. Los que aún no se daban por vencidos, los espanté mostrando algo de mi poder: abrí la boca y mostré mis colmillos de forma amenazante. Todos los vampiros huyeron y nosotros ya no corríamos peligro. Volvimos a la cabaña y nos vendamos las heridas de la batalla. Pandora me felicito ya que había descubierto uno de mis poderes. Todos me lo agradecieron y pudimos dormir el resto de la noche tranquilamente sin ningún peligro ni pesadillas…


	5. Cancion de amor

**Lamento haberme demorado un poco pero es que tenia el cerebro seco y no sabia como continuarla pero no se preocupen aqui tengo la continuacion de la historia para esos amantes de Pokemon (Pearlshipping) y los vampiros N/A: Yo soy una de ellas xD**

**Pokemon no me pertenece, la historia si es creacion mia, tampoco las canciones de Avril Lavigne ni de Christina Perri**

Después de pasar la noche en la cabaña, continuamos nuestro camino. Luego de caminar y caminar, llegamos a un pequeño pueblo muy pintoresco. Seth dijo que este era su lugar de nacimiento. Nos guio hasta una casa de dos pisos hermosa, esta era la casa donde se crio. Era propiedad de una familia muy rica. Nos recibieron una pareja con un niño como de uno ocho años. La casa tenía una atmosfera agradable. Soltamos a nuestros pokemon para respiren algo de aire fresco en el gran jardín trasero. Seguimos hasta el gran salón donde nos invitaron a tomar asiento y nos dieron una tacita de té.

"Esta casa es muy hermosa, Seth. ¿Tus padres son los dueños?"- pregunto Ash con la boca bien abierta.

Pandora se mostraba nerviosa. Miraba a su amigo de la infancia con pena. El simplemente dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té y contesto:

"No, esta casa le pertenece a mis tíos. La pareja que conocieron en la entrada eran ellos y el niño es mi primo Tsubasa" (pausa) "Mis padres fallecieron hace mucho tiempo"- dijo con tristeza

Pandora puso su mano en el hombro de Seth haciendo que se calmara mientras que Luxray lamia la mano de su entrenador. Nosotros estábamos impactados con lo que nos acababa de decir.

"Mis padres y yo vivíamos muy felices hasta que hubo un incendio que quemó todo lo que poseíamos incluyendo la vida de mis padres. Yo sobreviví junto con Luxray, que en ese tiempo era un pequeño Shinx, gracias a una misteriosa mujer de cabellos dorados que me salvo de ser consumido por las llamas. Ella me llevo a la casa de mis tíos para que ellos me criaran. Jamás la volví a ver. Desde ese día me crie junto a mis tíos que me enseñaron una de las cosas que más amo en el mundo…"- Dicho esto Seth se sentó en el gran piano de cola que estaba en la mitad del salón y comenzó a tocar una preciosa melodía. –"¿Recuerdas esta canción Pandora?".

Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió. Agarro una guitarra que se hallaba en el costado del gran sofá y comenzó a acompañar el piano. Los pokemon se mostraban relajados y felices al escuchar esta hermosa canción. Pandora comenzó a cantar con una melodiosa voz que llenaba el ambiente…

Always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I haven't felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
are lying on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
I'm here forever  
I know we were  
Oh oh oh oh oh

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

Después de eso nosotros aplaudimos fuertemente al conocer el talento de esos dos. Todos los pokemon gritaron de alegría. Pandora y Seth sonrieron simultáneamente y nos dijeron que esta noche iba a suceder algo muy importante en la plaza principal del pueblo. Teníamos que ir bien vestidos a esa gala muy tradicional en el pueblo. No tenía ropa para esta ocasión. Al ver mi angustia, Pandora vino para ayudarme. Me puse un vestido color aguamarina con unos lacitos en el costado. Los zapatos de tacón me molestaban un poco pero eran tan lindos que tuve que aguantar el dolor. Pandora me ayudo para peinarme ya que en eso soy un verdadero desastre. Soltó mi cabello y lo adorno con una preciosa diadema color plata. Pandora lucia su mejor vestido de color rojo con algunos detalles negros. Casi no me maquillo ya que dijo que no era necesario ya que yo poseía una impresionante belleza. Al terminar, espere en el gran sofá al lado del piano junto con mi inseparable compañera Buneary. Después de varios minutos, bajo Ash junto con Pikachu, quien también se había arreglado para la ocasión. Ash lucia tan apuesto con su terno azul y su corbata. De veras lucia muy formal pero se veía bien después de todo. Al bajar se percató de mi presencia y bajo la mirada. Se sentó a lado de mí y percibí el aroma de su perfume. Me volvía loca. Clavo su mirada en mí al verme vestida de esa manera. Yo no supe reaccionar ni el tampoco. Queríamos decirnos lo bien que estábamos pero algo nos los impedía. Pikachu y Buneary se trataban de manera muy amorosa y nosotros sentados ahí sin movernos como estatuas. Después de varios minutos bajaron Brock, Seth y Pandora que al vernos solitos se rieron entre sí. Nosotros simplemente los ignorábamos.

Una multitud se hallaba en la plaza central del lugar. Corrimos para poder ver lo que sucedía. La música llenaba el ambiente y la gente comenzó a bailar. Los músicos saludaron a Seth como si ya lo conocían. Era una fiesta total. Decidimos unirnos. Nuestros pokemon se divertían bailando al compás de la música. Seth tomo un micrófono y animo la fiesta. Pandora le aplaudía y este al verla la tomo del brazo y le dio un micrófono. El comenzó a cantar haciendo que la multitud enloqueciera. Las flautas y violines era lo que más sonaba. Las guitarras y el piano no se quedaban atrás; el banjo sonaba con su característico grito y las voces de los músicos animaban a las personas. Pandora no sabía qué hacer si cantar en frente de una multitud o salir corriendo de ahí. Jamás había cantado frente a tanta gente. Pero la alegría de la música libero su deseo de cantar. Todos quedaron impactados por su voz y pusieron chispas en la celebración. Todos coreaban las canciones y bailaban alegremente. Nosotros disfrutamos mucho, jamás había tenido una experiencia como esta. Me he estado divirtiendo junto con mis amigos y mis pokemon. Parecía todo salido de una película. Quería que estos momentos jamás acabasen especialmente cuando todos dejaron de bailar alegremente y se pusieron en parejas. La música se tornó algo lenta y romántica. Sentí un ligero toque en mi hombro y me di la vuelta para encontrarme un Ash rojo como tomate.

"Dawn, Ahh…yo…tu… ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?"- dijo algo ruborizado

"Cl…claro, Ash"- dije ocultando el color rojo de mis mejillas

Me percate que Pandora me miraba con una sonrisita malévola y luego le susurro algo a Seth en el oído. Este corrió para decirles algo a los músicos que tomaron violines y violas preparándose para la pequeña velada.

Sentí la mano de Ash posarse en mi cintura y acercándome más a él. Yo puse mi mano en su hombro y la otra la juntamos para bailar esta hermosa canción…

The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Esta escena parecía simplemente salida de un cuento de hadas. Me encontraba bailando junto con la persona que amo, junto con Ash. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Pero… como en todo sueño… debes despertar…

En la mitad de la canción mi sed se le ocurrió aparecer. Pero esta vez era demasiado fuerte. No podía herirlo. Yo lo amo. En ese mismo momento recordé las palabras de Pandora acerca de la sangre del ser amado. No jamás permitiré que la sed me gane esta batalla. Lo único que debo hacer es alejarme de él… Salí disparada en dirección al bosque. Escuchaba los gritos de Ash desesperado llamándome pero lo que no sabía era que yo me alejaba por su propio bien. Me apoye con un gran roble en la mitad del bosque para quejarme de dolor. ¡Necesito sangre, sangre, **SANGRE**! Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y no lograba sacarme a Ash de la mente. Recordé la escena en la que casi lo muerdo después de escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Mi cordura dependía de un hilo. De repente un delicioso aroma lleno el lugar. Los pasos de alguien acercándose se oían. Mis instintos hicieron que siguiera ese olor. Era Seth. Lograba escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerándose. De repente unas sombras lo rodearon. Eran vampiros no había duda y estaban hambrientos. Sin pensarlo dos veces salte hacia allá para ayudarlo. Los vampiros al verme se lanzaron sobre mí. Contraataqué con mis poderes telepáticos y derrote a algunos pero estos eran muy fuertes y rápidos. Pero especialmente uno que ocultaba su rostro en la oscuridad. Me dejaron demasiado débil. Agarraron a Seth y lo arrastraron lejos de ese lugar. Mi sangre se hallaba por todo el perímetro. Yo no podía regenerarme tan rápido como un vampiro común y no era tan veloz ni fuerte como ellos. Estaba herida, sedienta y junto con una sombra de ojos rojos que jamás había puesto su atención en Seth sino en mí. Se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi cuello para percibir mi pulso. Me miró fijamente con sus ojos rojos. Rio diciendo –"Es increíble que ella no te convirtió antes, que tonta, tu serás una de las más fuertes vampiras de todas, tu posees la sangre real. Bueno pero ahora tu serás mi sirviente ya que yo seré quien despierte tu verdadera naturaleza…"- dicho esto con un movimiento rápido clavo sus colmillos en mi cuello y comenzó a succionarme la sangre. Sentía el dolor invadir todo mi cuerpo. Era como si mi sangre ardiera. Todas mis fuerzas comenzaron a dejar mi cuerpo. Al final la vampira me soltó y se relamió los labios. Después mordió su propia mano para dejar caer varias gotas de sangre mi cuerpo se sentía el doble de fuerte de lo que era antes. Tome su mano y pase mi lengua por la sangre que caía de ella. No resistí el impulso y aproveche la oportunidad para insertar mis colmillos en su cuello. Removí la capucha que tapaba su rostro y deje al aire su larga cabellera dorada. Su rostro poseía una enorme herida desde el ojo izquierdo hasta la mitad de su mejilla. Cuando me separe de ella, una figura masculina contemplaba la escena. Tenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro pero lo más impactante eran sus ojos de dos colores: uno azul verdoso y el otro rojo…

**Yay hasta aqui llega el capitulo #5. gracias a todos los que comentaron mi historia y por favor diganme algunas ideas para considerar y si no entendieron son libres de preguntar.**

**Los nombres de las canciones son "When you're gone" de Avril Lavigne y "A thousand years part 2" de Christina Perri**

** Bye ;)**


	6. Monstruo de ojos rojos

**Tan, tan, tan por fin el capitulo#6 me moria por escribirlo. Aqui la cosa se vuelve mas complicada. de veras agradezco a todos los que comentan mi historia me motiva a escribir mas capitulos :') Me gustaria responder las preguntas que ponen es sus comentarios pero si se los digo daño la historia, asi que no me odien :3 sorry -_- bueno recuerden que son libres de dar su opinion y tal vez haga esta historia algo larga. **

**PSDT: Este capitulo es contado por Ash**

**Disfruten de esta sangrienta historia...**

**Capitulo#6: Monstruo de ojos rojos**

No puedo entenderlo. ¿Por qué Dawn huyo de mí? Todo esto se está tornando muy confuso. En fin, decidí ir a buscarla. Pandora detuvo mi salida del héroe ya que era muy peligroso ir al bosque solo. Dijo que sentía la presencia de varios vampiros en los alrededores. Le dije que me acompañara porque Dawn había huido hacia el bosque. Ella me miro con cara de asombro:

"¿Ella no estaba contigo?, mm que raro. Yo estaba buscando a Seth"- dijo preocupada

"De seguro él está con Dawn"- dije tratando de calmarla

Entonces decidimos ir a buscarlos. Brock no fue con nosotros ya que se estaba divirtiendo con las chicas lindas de la fiesta. Éramos Pandora, Pikachu y yo y estábamos a punto de entrar a un nido de vampiros… Pandora me conto que la razón de que ella huyera de mi era de que ella ansiaba en poder beber de mi sangre ya que ella me ama. Entonces eso explica por qué ahora ella se mantiene distante.

A pesar de que la llamábamos, ella no respondía. Pensábamos lo peor. De repente oí a alguien gemir entre los arbustos. Era el rubio de ojos bicolores. Tenía algo de sangre en su ropa. Cuando me dispuse a ayudarlo, Pandora grito desesperada ya que un vampiro la había tomado por la espalda. Pese a sus esfuerzos, él no la soltaba. Decidí pedirle ayuda a Seth, pero lo que vi me puso los pelos de punta. De su boca sobresalían un par de colmillos y tenía un ojo azul verdoso y el otro carmesí. Este último emitió un brillo espectacular. Tenía un aura malévola en su alrededor. Quería salir corriendo pero eso era algo estúpido, ya que en velocidad, los vampiros son los campeones. Recordé que tenía un pequeño cuchillo de cazadores en mi bolsillo y ataque al vampiro que mantenía cautiva a Pandora. Al herirlo el vampiro la soltó. Seth como un rayo se acercó a mí para asestarme una patada en el abdomen que me hizo parar en el árbol más cercano. Ella molesta se lanzó al ataque. Lanzaron golpes, patadas y gritos entre ellos. Estaba tan impregnado en la pelea que no me fije en que alguien me ataco por detrás. Sentí una soga en mi boca y un golpe en la cabeza. Todo se nublaba, escuchaba los gritos de Pandora llamándome pero no podía levantarme ya que algo estaba encima de mí. Era una chica muy hermosa de ojos color ámbar con un largo arañazo en su ojo izquierdo y largos cabellos dorados. De repente sus ojos se tornaron escarlata y sus colmillos aparecieron. (Por que las vampiras deben ser tan guapas ¬¬) Pandora corrió hacia ella extendiendo su mano haciendo que esta se volviera como una garra de sombra. La vampira enemiga dio un salto espectacular esquivando el ataque. Cuando ella llego a tierra, de su espalda brotaron unas enormes alas de murciélago y le creció una cola de demonio. Sus ojos brillaban y mostraba sus colmillos en forma de defensa. Seth se puso al lado de ella como si tratara de protegerla. De sus manos emanaban chispas de fuego. Pandora se pasmo de asombro.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?! ¡Eres un TRAIDOR!- grito a Seth que agachaba su cabeza para ocultar su rostro. -¡¿Entonces todo lo que dijiste acerca de ti, era una mentira?!

"¡Sí! ¡Todo lo que les conté acerca de mi es una mentira! ¡Yo no soy un cazador de vampiros, yo solo sirvo a mi ama!"- grito riendo y abrazando a esa mujer –"Mis padres me odiaban, solo amaban su maldito dinero. Me maltrataban, no me hacían sentir importante y cuando hacía algo mal ellos me encerraban por horas. Un día cansado de todo, decidí escapar de la casa y encontré a Elena-sama. Fue la única que me comprendió en todos estos años ya que ella es prófuga de las cárceles de los cazadores. Ella me dio inmortalidad y me convirtió en su ayudante. Después de eso decidí tomar venganza de mis padres. Usando mis poderes, queme la mansión en la que vivíamos. ¡Tal vez no lo comprendan, pero no permitiré que dañen a mi ama!"

Dicho esto nos lanzó una bola de fuego. Pensé que me impactaría pero Pandora con su garra hizo que esta se partiera a la mitad y se desvaneciera. Entonces se lanzó al ataque de nuevo. Sin embargo, Elena lanzo algo al suelo. Era un trozo de tela azul manchado de sangre. Asustada Pandora retrocedió…

"¡No puede ser! ¡Es un trozo del vestido de Dawn! ¿Qué le hicieron, estúpidos? ¿Por qué tiene sangre?"- dijo apuntando a la garganta de Elena con su garra

"Pensamos que tu serias la sangre real más fuerte, pero nos equivocamos. _Es tu hermana…"-_Dijo Seth con un tono de ultratumba

"¡¿Mi hermana?! ¡¿De qué hablan?!"- dijo Pandora aterrada.

Dicho esto una chica de cabellos azules apareció entre la sombras. Sus ojos rojos brillaban al igual que el collar que tenía en su cuello. El viento agitaba su cabello salvajemente. Tenía la mirada perdida como hipnotizada.

La rubia simplemente sonrió y dijo -"Si quieres saber lo que le sucede, que te lo explique ella misma"- dicho esto la peli-azul se abalanzo sobre Pandora hiriéndola en rostro. Varias gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo. Ella gimió de dolor y se cubrió un ojo.

"¡¿Dawn?! ¡No puede ser, ellos te han transformado en una vampira completa! ¡No los escuches, solo te están controlando!"- Pandora gritaba tratando de calmar a Dawn mientras esquivaba sus golpes

Me di cuenta de un extraño cristal que la chica poseía entre sus manos. Este tenía el mismo color que el que Dawn cargaba en su cuello. Me puse de acuerdo con Pikachu para robarles ese cristal. Ataque a la vampira y Pikachu se lanzó tras el collar que logro arrebatárselo. Dawn de inmediato cambio de temperamento y se desmayó. Los dos vampiros se abalanzaron sobre mí pero Pandora me defendió dándoles un zarpazo que hizo que estos quedaran gravemente heridos.

"¿Vaya así que este el poder de la sangre real? Volveremos. De veras quiero ver cómo se las arreglaran con esa vampira, está a punto de descontrolarse, se sed está en el punto más alto."- dijo la vampira rubia desapareciendo junto a su cómplice entre los arbustos.

"Ah, bien hecho, Ash"- me felicito jadeando Pandora –"Encárgate de Dawn, yo seguiré a esos maleantes"- de un salto ella se esfumo

Vi a Dawn toda débil y respirando fuertemente. Será mejor llevarla al centro Pokemon. La subí a mi espalda y camine por varios minutos. Después sentí que se movió un poco y se aferró más fuerte a mi cuello. Sentí algo húmedo recorrer mi piel. Me asuste e hice que Dawn caiga al césped. Ella se quejó de dolor, al ver mi rostro se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se alejó de mí. Yo pensé dos veces eso ya que de seguro Dawn sufre mucho al no beber sangre humana. Antes de que se vaya la agarre del brazo y le dije que si quería mi sangre que la beba. Ella me miro asombrada y sus ojos se tornaron carmesí. Ella se negó soltándose, dijo que jamás ella me haría ya que podría hasta matarme.

"No importa nada Dawn, ya no quiero que sufras, solo quiero que te sientas bien"- dije acariciando su cabello acercándola a mi

Ella comenzó a llorar, no podía hacerlo. La abrace poniendo mi cuello a la vista de ella. Mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza. Sentí su aliento helado en mi piel seguido por su lengua saboreándola. "Solo me limite a tocar tu cabello, tan suave, tan sedoso, como siempre lo tuviste. Solo eso mientras tu amenazas mi vida pero no importa ya que tu estarás satisfecha". Sentí uno de sus colmillos rozando mi piel. Mire y vi a mi mejor amiga transformada en un monstruo de ojos rojos sediento de sangre pero con un corazón tan grande que hace que no te importe el exterior. Solo sé que yo me había enamorado de una vampira…

Dos largos colmillos se introdujeron en mi piel. Un dolor agudo me invadía todo el cuerpo. Trate de gritar pero ella me cubrió la boca con una de sus manos. Sigue extrayendo la sangre de mi ser. Mi sangre estaba en todas partes, eso me causaba mareo al igual del sonido que Dawn hacia al beberla. Sin embargo, ella lloraba, creo que ella se sentía triste ya que yo me estoy sacrificando por ella pero es lo único que puedo hacer. Lo hago porque yo la amo. Después de varios minutos ya no podía mantenerme en pie. Ella me soltó. Comenzó a jadear tratando de controlarse pero volvió a clavar sus colmillos en mi cuello. Yo tal vez no lo entienda pero al parecer ella disfruta beber de mi sangre. Me sentí desfallecer. Entonces ella saco sus colmillos lentamente y lamio mi cuello saboreando el último poco de sangre que restaba. Entonces ella me miro con tristeza y me dijo "Gracias" Su boca estaba cubierta de sangre que rodaba hasta su mentón. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y deposito un pequeño beso en mi boca. Fue muy extraño ya que su boca tenía un sabor metálico. Si fuera un vampiro podría haberlo disfrutado más. Después con mi dedo le quite la sangre que tenía en su boca y ella lo lamio.

Dawn me ayudo a caminar el sendero hasta el centro pokemon. No podíamos entrar por la puerta principal ya que muchos sospecharían al ver nuestras ropas cubiertas en sangre. Pikachu fue a buscar a Brock para que nos trajera nuestra ropa habitual. Fuimos a la parte trasera del lugar y nos cambiamos de ropa. En eso llego Pandora con las malas noticias de que los dos vampiros lograron escapar. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que Dawn había bebido mi sangre.

"Que se iba de esperar de una vampira completa" –dijo Pandora con una pícara sonrisa en su boca

"Si esa mujer me convirtió en un vampiro y mi impulso por la sangre de Ash creció tanto que no puede contenerla"- dijo Dawn apenada

"¿Bebiste la sangre de Ash?"- dijo Brock con la boca muy abierta

"Si y creo que demasiada me tomara un poco reponerme"- dije riendo

"Oigan, ¿Dónde está Seth?"- pregunto Brock mirando hacia los lados

"Él es un traidor, es una marioneta de Elena la vampira que convirtió a Dawn en vampira completa, nos engañó a todos." – dijo Pandora molesta

Brock le pidió a Dawn que le contara todo lo que había sucedido mientras almorzaban. Yo salí a tomar algo de aire fresco junto con Pikachu. Un ligero ardor provino de mi cuello y sentí dos pequeños agujeros muy profundos. Pikachu me miraba con angustia y salto a mi hombro para observarlos. No podía creer que un vampiro había bebido mi sangre. Me senté a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol junto con la brisa de una pequeña laguna al frente. Suspire hondo pensando en fantasías.

"Hey, Ash, deja de tontear, ¿Qué haces aquí? Te estás perdiendo de un rico almuerzo".- dijo Pandora sentándose a mi lado

"Nada, Pandora no puedo dejar de pensar en que ella bebió de mi sangre"- dije sobándome el cuello

"Ay, tranquilo no es para tanto. Sé que duele un poco al ser un humano, cuando eres un vampiro te acostumbras"- dijo Pandora acariciando a Pikachu

"Oye, yo no veo que tu bebes sangre muy a menudo"- dije algo extrañado

"Ah, es que… mph mira yo si voy a beber sangre pero cuando nadie me ve siempre voy a los pueblos a buscar sangre ya que mi sed es tan fuerte como la de Dawn"

"Hablando de eso, ¿A qué se refería Seth con lo de tu hermana?- dije mirándola fijamente

"Al parecer Dawn es mi hermana. Logre capturar a Seth por unos momentos antes de que Elena lo liberara, este dijo que Dawn y yo tenemos sangre real. Mi padre era el rey de los vampiros así que nosotras somos sus descendientes. Él jamás me dijo que yo tenía una hermana. Puede ser que sea solo de padre"- dijo muy seria

"Eso explica por qué ella es un vampiro. Pero… ¿Por qué despertó su instinto vampiro tan tarde?"

"Ella recién descubrió a su amor, esa es la razón."

"Vaya de veras esto ha tomado un giro inesperado."

Pasaron los minutos y Pandora se quedó dormida. Pikachu movió las orejas y señalo la laguna. Había algo de neblina en la laguna pero pude notar una silueta humana en ella. Al parecer se estaba refrescando de este calor infernal. La neblina se disipo un poco y pude ver el rostro del chico peli-morado serio junto con su Electabuzz.

"¡Paul! Me alegra que te encuentras bien"- dije entusiasmado

"Ah, eres tu Ash. Estoy algo ocupado, ya que tuve una dura batalla con un entrenador muy fuerte hace poco. Así que no, no puedo luchar contigo en estos momentos"- dijo con su amargada voz de siempre **(N/A: Su amargada y sexy voz debes decir, Ash idiota jajajaja)**

"Deberías agradecerme te salve de morir"- dije molesto

"Está bien, Esta bien gracias, Ash"- dijo girando los ojos en circulo

"A cierto tengo a alguien que presentarte, ven conmigo."- dije agarrando a Paul del brazo hasta el árbol donde Pandora reposaba

"Electabuzz, Electa…"- dijo Electabuzz algo preocupado

"Ah, que molesto eres, regresa a tu pokebola"- dijo mientras enviaba a su pokemon a la pokebola

"Pandora, levántate quiero presentarte a alguien".- dije dándole palmaditas en el rostro para que se despierte

"Ya está bien, esta…"

Pandora y Paul se miraron asombrados.

(Los dos al mismo tiempo) "TU…."

Dicho esto Paul saco un pequeño cuchillo de su morral y amenazo a Pandora. Yo interpuse su pelea, diciendo para que se detengan.

"De veras que tu sangre era deliciosa, pero deberías darme las gracias por no matarte".- dijo Pandora con una sonrisa malévola

"Te he estado buscando por todo este tiempo, tú me las pagaras, vampira"- dicho esto lanzo el cuchillo directo a su pecho pero esta con un movimiento rápido lo esquivo causándole solo una pequeña herida en el brazo.

Ella contraataco con más intensidad pero Paul saco una pistola de cazadores y disparo varias veces causándole severas heridas a Pandora. Ella estaba muy débil por la batalla de hace poco y la sed que tenía en esos momentos. Trate de evitar la pelea pero yo no era tan fuerte como esos dos. Una sombra detuvo a Paul quien estaba a punta de dispararle a la pobre Pandora. Era la chica de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color con gorrito blanco, un vestido negro y rosado con un pequeño pokemon pingüino en su hombro.

¡¿DA…DAWN?! ¡¿Por qué la defiendes?! ¿Acaso, tu eres una de ellos, una chupasangre?- dijo Paul apuntando su pistola a su nueva enemiga

Los ojos de Dawn cambiaron de color en un milisegundo. "Déjala en paz, cazador. No permitiré que le hagas daño" Dawn mostraba un perfil agresivo ya que sus ojos brillaban, y abría la boca mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

Paul simplemente guardo sus cosas y se retiró diciendo. _"La próxima vez tu serás la que mueras, Dawn" _Brock y yo ayudamos a Pandora a levantarse y la llevamos al centro pokemon. Le preguntamos la razón de la riña entre ella y Paul. Nos contó la historia de que su sed estaba desenfrenada y no tuvo más remedio que buscar un humano para alimentarse. Encontró a Paul y bueno… ya se imaginan… desde ese día Paul se convirtió en un cazador de vampiros y la busca para matarla.

Este día entendí que si la sed le llega a un monstruo de ojos carmesí nada lo detendrá hasta que obtenga lo que quiere….

**Realmente no me gusta que termine un capitulo, pero me encanta el suspenso asi que hay que tener paciencia para el siguiente. juajua (que mala soy :-) bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado **

**Hasta la proxima, vampiritos... **


	7. Perdiendo la cordura

**Hola a todos, aqui otro sangriento capitulo de nuestra historia, sip soy mala pero tranquis no dejare esta historia. De veras agradezco todos los reviews que me han dejado (de veras me hacen sentir bien) y eso es lo que me ha motivado a escribir esta historia. puede que en este capitulo haya una pizca de Ikarishipping pero nahh solo para amagar jajajja. **

**Espero que la disfruten...**

Capitulo#7: Perdiendo la cordura

**Normal POV:**

Dawn se encontraba totalmente fatigada y confundida. Fatigada por las peleas de ayer y confundida por su deseo de sangre y de como haber sido capaz de morder a Ash. Se limitó a encerrarse en su cuarto para pensar en lo que había hecho. Todos sus pokemon trataban de consolarla pero era inútil. Se sentó en la cama junto a la pared y abrazo su almohada dejándola totalmente mojada. Después del incidente con Ash, ella se sentía un monstruo. Al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviada ya que su sed había sido controlada pero de un momento a otro ella sintió el deseo de la sangre de su ser amado. Esta vez era mucho más fuerte que antes. Para ella la sangre del azabache era la cosa más deliciosa que había probado en el planeta y quería más de esta. Sentir ese cálido liquido pasar por su garganta era la sensación más placentera de todas. Pero lo más hermosos era haber visto los recuerdos de los momentos que pasaron juntos. Los dos pensamientos de culpa y sed rebotaban en su cabeza causándole un dolor espantoso. Comenzó a llorar y a temblar. Los pokemon se escondieron en el closet excepto Piplup, quien se quedó al lado de su entrenadora. Sus ojos cambiaron de color a carmesí y se agarraba el cuello desesperada. Jadeaba y cuando abrió su boca, el par de colmillos se alargaron aún más de lo normal.

"Ash perdóname"- dijo en una voz casi inaudible. (Sonriendo malévolamente) **"¡PERO DE VERAS QUIERO BEBER DE TU SANGRE!"**

Repetía el nombre de Ash mientras se relamía los labios. Los muebles de la habitación comenzaron a moverse por sí solos. En la ventana apareció una grieta que la atravesaba. Entonces ella soltó un grito desgarrador para calmar su dolor. Todas las cosas de vidrio incluyendo a la ventana de la habitación se rompieron en mil pedazos. Agarro un trozo de vidrio roto asustada por el poder que poseía y se cortó un dedo. La sangre chorreaba por la mano de Dawn. La herida se cicatrizo en unos instantes. La vampira contemplaba el líquido rojo en su mano, se sentía dominada por el deseo de morder a alguien y beber de su sangre. Después de alimentarse con su propia sangre decidió ir a buscar algo para cenar y satisfacer su instinto asesino.

Minutos antes…

Pandora y Ash estaban sentados en los muebles de la sala principal del lugar mientras que Brock trataba de conquistar a la enfermera Joy. Pandora tenía la mirada y Ash se frotaba el cuello sintiendo la mordida de la vampira.

"¿Ash, te sientes bien?" –pregunto de manera protectora la peli-azul

"Si, tranquila, solo estaba pensando en algo…" –dijo el azabache con la mirada en el piso

"¿En que?"- pregunto girando la cabeza hacia un lado

"No nada" –dijo ocultándole algo a la chica de dieciséis años

Ella lo miro de manera molesta y cuando se dispuso a decir algo, esta olfateo algo.

"Que sucede, Pandora" –dijo el peli-negro asustado

"Huelo a sangre fresca y proviene de nuestros cuartos"- dijo con una expresión muy seria en su rostro

_"Oh, no Dawn"…_

**Ash POV:**

Corrimos hasta su cuarto para encontrarnos con un Piplup totalmente asustado junto a los Pokemon de Dawn de igual manera. Pero… ella no estaba por ninguna parte. El cuarto estaba parcialmente destruido, ¿cómo le explicaríamos a la enfermera Joy? Bueno eso ahora no es importante. Pandora inspecciono algo en el suelo, lo tomo entre sus dedos y olio. Dijo que era la sangre de Dawn. Al parecer ella había huido de nuevo pero… esta vez a la ciudad. Pandora entro en pánico, ella sabía que si Dawn mataba a un humano los cazadores la matarían. Brock se quedó en el centro pokemon durmiendo. Mientras que Pandora y yo salimos tras la búsqueda de la vampira peli-azul…

**Normal POV:**

Los pokemon huían despavoridos ya que sentían la presencia de una criatura peligrosa. Muy pocas personas caminaban a altas horas de la noche totalmente vulnerables al ataque de un vampiro, pero Dawn no se dio por vencida, busco por todas partes a una presa fácil. Encontró a un joven de unos catorce años (la misma edad de ella) vagabundeando por las calles. Se acercó al lentamente como si lo acechara y cuando estuvo cerca del salto tumbándolo al piso. El chico estaba totalmente espantado por la acción de la vampira. Acto seguido Dawn lo agarró del cuello de la camisa para acercar su boca al cuello del chico. La presa imploraba por su vida a la vampira hambrienta quien lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos carmesí y sonriendo mostrando sus amenazantes caninos. Esto no sirvió de nada ya que Dawn clavo sus colmillos en su cuello con mucha fuerza, cosa que no hizo con Ash, haciendo que el chico lanzara un alarido ensordecedor. Mientras ella deleitaba su paladar con la dulce sangre del chico, un disparo sonó en el aire. Gimiendo de dolor, soltó a su presa, quien tapándose la herida y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía salió corriendo de ahí.

Dawn cayó al piso a esperar recuperarse de sus heridas. La bala había rozado el brazo de la vampira. Busco al responsable de su dolor. El brillo de la reluciente pistola era lo único que se divisaba. Un joven escondido entre las sombras seguía apuntando su pistola a la peli-azul. Dawn reconoció al joven cazador cuando este salió a la luz. Peli-morado, mirada sombría, (ultra sexy :O) y rival de Ash.

"Paul" –dijo la chica gimiendo. "Aléjate de mí, por favor" –sus ojos seguían estando rojos y la sangre goteaba de su boca.

"Prometí que tu morirías, pues hoy cumpliré mi promesa, sucio monstruo nocturno" –dijo el cazador mientras escupía al piso

Dawn, con un movimiento rápido arrebato el arma del cazador y la lanzo varios metros lejos de él. Acto seguido se lanzó al ataque. El cazador se defendió con una pequeña navaja hiriéndola en el hombro. Aprovecho el momento para correr hasta su arma y apuntarla. La vampira jadeaba y gruñía como una fiera enloquecida.

"Paul, por favor mátame. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer con un horrible monstruo como yo"- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Paul puso el cañón del arma en la frente de la peli-azul y preparo la bala. Sus ojos sombríos e inexpresivos se encontraron con los llorosos de la joven. Apretó el gatillo y la chica cerro los ojos esperando la detonación. Jamás llego. El cañón fue removido de su frente. El cazador cerró los ojos y suspiro.

"Vivirás… por ahora. No quiero que le hagas daño a nadie, ¿escuchaste? Así que lo mejor será de que bebas un poco…"- el peli-morado acerco su cuello al rostro de la vampira.

"¿Qué haces? ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!- dijo Dawn alejándolo de ella. -"Ya estoy satisfecha, será mejor que te marches de aquí, parece que hay más vampiros por estos lugares"-

"No me mientas"- dijo con voz sombría. "No te hare de rogar…"

Dicho esto con la navaja se cortó el cuello haciendo que la vampira se descontrolara. La sangre de Paul chorreaba y esté limpio un poco con su dedo y se la ofreció. Sus ojos de nuevo se tornaron rojos y lamio la sangre de los dedos del chico. Al ver que era deliciosa, acerco peligrosamente sus colmillos a su cuello y lamio la sangre que emanaba de él. El cazador cerró los ojos esperando el agudo dolor pero sintió unos labios en su herida. Abrió los ojos como platos para encontrarse con el dulce rostro de la peli-azul.

"Te dije que estaba satisfecha, tonto cazador"- dijo sonriéndole

Su mirada de color zafiro estaba clavada en los oscuros ojos del cazador. Él no lo soporto más y junto sus labios con los de ella. Dawn correspondió al beso y lo hizo intensificar. Mientras ellos se divertían, un joven de cabellos azabache con un pokemon amarillo en su hombro los contemplaba desde la oscuridad.

"De veras, Dawn. Creí que tú me amabas"- dijo una voz desde la sombras

"Ash, que… que estás haciendo aquí"- dijo la vampira zafándose de los brazos de Paul

"Te estábamos buscando Pandora y yo" –dijo Ash tristemente "Creo que te estas divirtiendo así que lo mejor será que continúes yo no te molestare más"- se alejó decepcionado

"Ash, yo…" –Unos ruidos provinieron de los techos. Alguien arrojo una especie de bomba de gas a los chicos. Después de toser, los tres cayeron desmayados. Un joven de cabellos dorados se acercó a la joven vampira y arranco el collar que le dio Pandora para luego ponérselo en su cuello.

Mientras tanto una joven también de cabellos largos y azules saltaba por los techos de las casas con una agilidad que solo un vampiro poseía. Salto hacia el parque y se sentó en una banca a descansar. Pensaba si era cierto que si Dawn era su verdadera hermana de sangre. Una flecha interrumpió sus pensamientos; varios cazadores seguían su paso. Varios disparos se escucharon a la distancia, Pandora cayó herida ocultándose detrás de los árboles de sus agresores. Se encontraba demasiado débil para luchar contra ellos. Volteo a verlos y noto que era el ejército de marionetas de Seth. Él se encontraba junto a su Luxray ordenando que busquen a la vampira. Ella se ocultó más. Logro ver a Dawn, Ash y Paul encerrados en una jaula al parecer inconscientes. Se alertó al verlos y huyo hacia el centro pokemon evitando a los secuaces de Seth. Busco a Brock por todas partes hasta encontrarlo junto con los otros pokemon cocinando. Le conto todo lo que había ocurrido y dijo que debían hablarlo con los cazadores inmediatamente. La sede se encontraba al lado oeste de Sinnoh y decidieron ir volando hasta allí. Pandora saco a dos pokemon voladores: Altaria y Skarmory. Ella subió en Altaria y Brock en Skarmory. Volaron hasta llegar a la sede de los cazadores. Informaron sobre el secuestro de dos humanos y un vampiro de alto rango además estaba tras la pista de Pandora. Ellos al saberlo prepararon a sus mejores cazadores para luchar contra el ejército de vampiros de Seth y Elena. Dicho esto Brock y Pandora abordaron un jet junto con el cazador de más alto rango apodado Raven. Llegaron hasta el lugar donde Pandora vio a los vampiros. Estos se habían esfumado.

**Pandora POV:**

Un suave olor a sangre cosquilleo mi nariz. No era cualquiera era la sangre de un vampiro. Informe a los cazadores del olor a sangre y lo seguimos. Nos topamos con un enorme ejército de vampiros liderados por los chicos de ojos bicolores.

"Dime donde están mis amigos, monstruo"- dije gritándole

"Vaya al parecer has traído un ejército de cazadores pero ellos no podrán contra mis secuaces. Jamás encontraras a tus amigos. Tu hermanita se convertirá en una preciosa marioneta. ¡Jajajaja! Bueno secuaces hagan lo que quieran con ellos. ¡Pero la vampira es mía!

Los vampiros atacaron y nosotros corrimos a la batalla. Un mar de sangre se desato frente a nuestros ojos. Los vampiros se convertían en cenizas y los cazadores morían. Brock y yo nos alejamos de ellos buscando a nuestros amigos. Encontramos la jaula varios metros de la escena de batalla. Los tres estaban encadenados manos y pies y para colmo era vigilada por la vampira de ojos ámbar. Estaba en su forma de demonio y nos amenazó extendiendo sus alas causando un vendaval que nos tiró lejos entre los arbustos. Le dije a Brock que yo me enfrentaría a la vampira y que el libere a los chicos. Para darle tiempo a Brock, ataque a la vampira pero esta lo esquivo alzando el vuelo. Ella me tiro al piso con su cola y me amenazo con una vara. Yo me reí de ella ya que no podía hacerme daño con una simple vara. Esta comenzó a brillar y cambio de forma a la de una hoz enorme. Salte para esquivar el ataque. Use mis garras sombra para contraatacar. Pero cuando estaba a punto de dar un golpe mortal una bola de fuego me impacto impidiéndolo. Vi como Brock logro abrir la jaula pero no pudo desatar las cadenas ya que fue atrapado por Seth. Acerco sus colmillos al cuello del moreno pero algo fabuloso sucedió. Dawn de la furia que tenía logro romper las cadenas que la aprisionaban y golpeo a Seth. Después libero a Ash y Paul. Elena no lo podía creer y diseño un plan. Extendió sus alas y voló en dirección de Ash. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y se lo llevo lejos al bosque. Seth nos atacó con sus bolas de fuego de nuevo. Mi furia me consumía y no lo soporte más. Libere mi verdadero poder.

**Dawn POV:**

Los ojos de Pandora tenían ira inyectada y lucían como los de un felino. Camino tomando su cabeza entre sus manos tratando de controlarse, primero erguida, poco a poco su espalda se fue curvando, hasta llegar al piso arrastrándose como una fiera. Se transformó en una enorme bestia color negro, tenía los ojos rojos y garras afiladas, sus colmillos afilados rebosaban de su boca y boto una baba espesa. Lanzo un rugido ensordecedor dejando a la vista sus grandes dientes. Nos miró y escuche una voz que reboto en mi cabeza "No tengan miedo, súbanse en mi lomo, atraparemos a Elena". Se agacho para que nosotros subamos en su lomo. Después de subir, este corrió en dirección al bosque pero antes de irse giro a ver a Seth quien se hallaba en el suelo temblando de miedo. Se acercó a él con las fauces abiertas. Se detuvo a mirarlo y simplemente se esfumo dejando a un vampiro desmayado. Pandora siguió el olor de la vampira hasta llegar a un claro donde estaba Ash inconsciente. Una cosa hizo que los tres cayéramos del lomo de Pandora. Elena se lanzó a atacarme pero así comenzó la dura batalla entre Pandora y ella. Nosotros corrimos en busca de Ash pero una bola de fuego nos los impidió. Paul y Brock fueron inmovilizados por los poderes de Seth, quien aún no se rendía. Con velocidad inhumana apretó con sus brazos mi cuello, asfixiándome. Pedí ayuda a gritos pero nadie podía dármela. De repente, el rubio gimió de dolor por un pequeño cuchillo que atravesó su corazón, propinado por Ash; escape de sus brazos. Seth cayó al piso agonizando. Elena furiosa, corrió hacia nosotros blandiendo la hoz. Creí que mi hora había llegado y cerré los ojos pero varias gotas de sangre salpicaron en mi rostro. Cuando los abrí, me encontré con una escena espantosa…

Ash se encontraba abrazado a mí, la hoz había atravesado casi todo su torso. Yo no tenía ningún rasguño. Entre en shock. Él había recibido todo el ataque para protegerme. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurro con voz casi inaudible: "Lo hice para protegerte" Elena saco su hoz del cuerpo del azabache quien cayó al piso inerte. Lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos al ver a Ash en el suelo todo cubierto de sangre. Mi cuerpo comenzó a irradiar energía que me consumía por dentro. La rubia levanto su hoz para matarme pero emití un grito que hizo que mi cuerpo irradiara una luz muy brillante. La hoz de Elena se convirtió en polvo en unos segundos. Use mis poderes mentales con unas lianas para amarrar a Elena de manos y pies. Ella no podía escapar.

"Déjame ir por favor, hare lo que sea pero déjame vivir"- rogaba la rubia

"Yo no te matare, pero conozco a una persona a que si le gustaría hacerlo"- me hice a un lado para dejar pasar a la gran bestia negra

Se acercó a Elena con las fauces abiertas. Esta se lanzó encima de ella dejando un espectáculo macabro. La sangre estaba por todos lados.

Corrí hacia un Ash malherido y me arrodille para poder verlo mejor. Sus ropas estaban cubiertas en sangre y también había comenzado a vomitarla. Pase mi mano por su rostro y comencé a llorar. No sabía qué hacer. Una ligera voz me dijo "Conviértelo en vampiro, es la única manera de que continúe viviendo" Seth me lanzo mi pequeño amuleto carmesí. Luego él se quitó su amuleto color dorado y se arrastró hasta mí dejando un rastro de sangre. Lo deposito en mi mano y dijo "Espero que te sirva, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que paso" dicho esto se convirtió en cristal y se rompió en mil pedazos hasta quedar en polvo. El viento soplo con fuerza y se llevó el polvo a un largo viaje por el fin del mundo.

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas no lo pensé dos veces y me acerque al cuello de Ash para clavar mis colmillos en su fría piel. Bebí su sangre por varios minutos y mis amigos me rodearon preocupados y llorando. Al terminar, mordí mi mano y extraje la sangre para luego depositarla mediante un beso en la boca de Ash. Para asegurarme de que la tragara, levante su cabeza acercándola a mi pecho. Ash bebió la sangre y lo deje respirar. No respondía y me llevo a creer que ya era demasiado tarde. Un leve susurro se oyó de su boca. "Dawn". Rodeo mi cuello con su brazo e inserto sus colmillos en mi cuello. Bebió de mi sangre hasta más no poder. Luego me abrazo entre lágrimas.

"¿Así se siente ser un vampiro? Pues debo admitirlo es genial"- dijo riendo

"Nunca cambias Ash"-dije riendo

Luego fuimos a ayudar a los cazadores que habían sobrevivido. Lamentablemente Raven había fallecido pero Paul acepto el cargo de Cazador de Alto Rango. Ellos nos ofrecieron llevarnos devuelta al centro pokemon, pero decidimos ir a pueblo Hojas Gemelas para poder visitar a mi familia…

**jeje, que tal eh Ash es un vampiro por fin (digo yo) lamentablemente el proximo capitulo sera el que le ponga fin a esta historia esque no soy fan de hacer historias largas solo leerlas xD. aun asi espero que la hayan disfrutado.**

**Muchas gracias... **

**Cuidense de los ojos carmesi...**

**Bye ;)**


	8. Nuestra historia recién comienza

**Holiii, el ultimo capitulo muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews y favs. Lamento haberme demorado un poquito es que entre a clases y bla bla ya saben. -_-" Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y quisiera que comentaran que tal estuvo y si tienen alguna recomendacion por favor diganla para mejorar mis historias. Bueno muchas gracias. ;9**

**Capitulo#8: Nuestra historia recién comienza**

Pandora POV:

Dios estoy muerta, después de pelear con esa psicópata me dejo algo agotada. Pero me alegra que todos nosotros estemos bien después de todo son como mi familia. No sé qué decirle a Dawn sobre nuestra relación de sangre. Algún día se enterara que nuestro padre fue el más fuerte de los vampiros y esa es la razón por la que ella y yo lo somos. Aproveche para pegar el ojo en el viaje es que no había dormido nada desde ayer. Cuando llegamos a pueblo Hojas Gemelas, el olor de los arboles cosquilleo mi nariz, es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar, bueno de lo que logro recordar. Pero este lugar me resulta algo familiar.

"Pandora, ¿estás bien? Has estado muy callada ¿No es cierto, Dawn?" –dijo Ash molestando de manera amorosa a Dawn

"Si es cierto, Ash" –respondió ella acercándose a él para darle un beso

"Ya por favor vayan a otra parte, par de tortolitos empalagosos, me están haciendo diabética" –dije sacándoles la lengua burlándome

Después de despedirnos de Paul y los demás cazadores, fuimos hasta la plazoleta central donde Ash y un chico rubio algo mayor que él se golpearon dejando a Ash fuera de combate. Este chico ojo-amarillo comenzó a gritar y a decirle que le iba multar hasta que Ash volvió en sí y comenzaron a discutir. Dawn se interpuso entre los dos tratando de calmarlos. El chico se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me quedo viendo como si me conociera.

"Eh, ¿te conozco? Me resultas muy familiar" –dijo mientras daba vueltas alrededor mío investigándome

"No, jamás te he visto" –dije molesta ya que no me gusta que me ojeen mucho

"mm, bueno mi nombre es Barry, mucho gusto en conocerte" –dijo extendiéndome la mano de manera amistosa con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Jamás alguien había sido tan amable conmigo. De veras él era una persona muy exagerada y atolondrada pero se veía que en el fondo era dulce y amistoso.

"Yo… mi nombre es Pandora" –dije algo ruborizada

Me devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dijo que debía ir corriendo al centro para preparar el festival de esta noche. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Dawn nos arrastró hasta su casa.

"¡Ya llegue, mama!" –grito Dawn para avisar a su madre

"Estoy en la cocina, hija" – dijo su mama desde adentro

"Vamos te mostrare mi casa"- Dawn comenzó a arrastrarme por toda la casa mostrándome todos sus rincones mientras los chicos se sentaron en el sofá. A Pikachu y Ash se les caí la baba del hambre que tenían. Brock pensaba en la enfermera Joy y yo oyendo las infinitas palabras de Dawn. Hasta que de la cocina salió la mama de Dawn con una bandeja con varias tacitas de té con panecillos. Saludo a Ash, Brock y Dawn pero cuando me vio a mí se sorprendió, tanto que dejo caer la bandeja, dejando todo él te y panecillos esparcidos por el piso.

"Es… es, imposible…" –dijo tocando mi rostro y mi cabello. "Tú eres Pandora, (con voz entrecortada) la hija que perdí hace mucho tiempo." Dijo rodeándome con sus brazos mientras depositaba sus lágrimas en mi hombro

"Que eso es imposible eso significaría que tú eres mi hermana" –Dawn era la más impactada de todas en esos momentos. Yo no tenía más remedio que contar la larga historia. Al terminar, mi mama siguió con su versión.

"Yo me enamore de ese vampiro profundamente, lamentablemente no podíamos estar juntos ya que si nos descubrían nos mataban. Tuvimos una hija mitad vampiro- humano. Él se la llevo lejos de mí, jamás la volví a ver. Después descubrí que estaba embarazada de nuevo pero no quería que me separaran de mi bebe así que cuando tu naciste Dawn, hui a este humilde pueblo dejando a tu padre y a mi otra hija. Por lo que veo tú también eres un vampiro"

"Vaya de veras tú tienes mucha experiencia de esto, mama" –dijo Dawn halagando

"Gracias hija, pero lo note por tu aura y tus bellos ojos rojos" –dijo sonriendo

Dicho esto Dawn corrió al espejo y vio sus ojos rojos. Trago en seco y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. "Ya está, ahora todos debemos arreglarnos para la gala de esta noche"

"¿Que gala?" –preguntamos los tres al unísono

"Están organizando un festival en el centro de la ciudad" –dijo mi madre

"Bien vamos" –dijimos en coro

**Dawn amv:**

Después de ponerme mi ropa favorita, una camiseta con rayas negras y grises hasta la mitad y por debajo una blusa negra con una falda rasgada de blue jean y mis zapatos abiertos grises con rojo. En el cuello cargaba mi típico collar rojo que combinaba muy bien ya que resaltaba mucho. Por ultimo alborote mi cabello para darle un aspecto salvaje. Baje las escaleras para encontrarme con todos listos y en sus mejores ropas. Ash me miro con cierta picardía y yo como me imaginaba que era, corrí al espejo y mis ojos de vampiro estaban al aire. Ash se acercó por detrás y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos susurrándome al oído "Te vas más guapa así" luego me miro con sus ojos carmesí con una sonrisa colmilluda. Los otros se adelantaron dejándonos solos. Ash me tomo de la mano y me llevo al bosque. Pikachu y Piplup respetaron nuestro espacio y corrieron a la celebración.

Llegamos hasta un claro del bosque. Los rayos de la luna era la única luz que había hasta que los ojos escarlata aparecieron. Los míos y los de Ash. Me miro con una cara de angustia para luego depositar un beso en mi boca. Luego mordió la muñeca de su mano para que bebiera de su sangre. Eso no era lo que yo quería. Mis colmillos deseaban perforar la suave piel del cuello de Ash para probar su dulce sangre. Tome la mano de Ash y lamí algo de la sangre de ella. Después tome su nuca para acercar mi boca a su cuello. Inserte los colmillos lentamente para no causarle mucho dolor y la sangre comenzó a pasar por mi garganta. Su sabor adictivo no me permitía parar. Después de varios minutos, su aliento se volvió más pesado y retire los colmillos. Antes que lamiera la sangre que caía de mi boca, Ash se acercó a mí y su lengua pasó por mi barbilla hasta el filo de mi boca. Sus ojos seguían rojos y tenían una pizca de tristeza. Entonces puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y el en mi cintura para luego darnos un largo beso apasionado. El probaba el sabor de la sangre en mi boca y yo sin querer lastime la mía con uno de sus colmillos. Seguimos así por casi 15 minutos hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.

La música de la fiesta se oía a todo volumen, lo que hizo que nos detuviéramos y conectarnos de nuevo con la sociedad. Vimos a mucha gente bailando y cantando. Otros competían en batallas o se divertían con sus pokemon. Encontramos a nuestros amigos en la fila de ponche. De repente se oyó el sonido de un rasgueo de guitarra eléctrica. Barry estaba en el escenario con otros chicos con una guitarra en mano. Al parecer buscaba a alguien. De un salto, bajo de la tarima y nos preguntó si alguno de nosotros sabia cantar, entonces ofrecimos a Pandora quien a regañadientes subió a la tarima con un micrófono. Les dio unas notas a los músicos de la banda y se dedicaron a tocar música rock que hizo que el público enloquezca. Todos gritaban de alegría divirtiéndose. Todas eran hard rock muy impresionante. Barry manejaba muy bien la guitarra y Pandora tenía una voz majestuosa. De repente bajaron la intensidad de las canciones y comenzaron a cantar Sparks Fly de Taylor Swift:

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
and I'm a house of cards  
You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
Fall in love in an empty bar

And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

So reach out open handed  
and lead me out to that floor  
well I don't need more paper lanterns  
Take me down, baby bring on the movie star

Cause my heart is beating fast  
and you are beautiful  
I could wait patiently but  
I really wish you would

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go out  
Keep your beautiful eyes on me  
gonna strike this match tonight  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'd love to hate it  
But you make it like a fireworks show

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Ash me abrazo y me sonreía lo que me hacia una con la canción. Pandora y Barry querían que esto sucediera pero lo que no me esperaba era que cuando Pandora termino de cantar la canción, Barry la acerco a él y le dio un beso que hizo que todo el mundo quedara sorprendido, bueno no más que ella pero bueno…. Ya saben.

Esa noche fue algo inolvidable, parecía mágica….

* * *

Una noche tranquila una bella mujer peli- azul peinaba a una niña de cabellos color de la noche, mientras esta se quejaba de todo los sustos que su hermano le hacía. También pregunto acerca de su tía Pandora. La madre escuchaba atentamente todas las quejas de su hijita de 7 años. Al mismo tiempo dos ojitos color avellana se asomaron en el filo de la puerta, planeando una sorpresa para su hermana y su madre pero justo cuando iba a saltar para darles un susto de muerte, alguien lo tomo por el brazo y lo revelo con su madre. El niño de cabellos azules se quejaba ya que su padre le había dañado la sorpresa. Los dos adultos sonrieron dulcemente a sus hijos.

"Bueno niños ya es hora que se vayan a dormir" –dijeron dulcemente

La niña se metió a la cama sin ningún problema mientras que el padre corría a buscar a su travieso hijo para obligarlo a dormir.

"Mami, cuéntame un cuento" decía la niña a su madre

"No mama, por favor se lo cuentas mañana"- decía en niño clavando su rostro en la almohada

"Les contare una historia llena de acción y romance" –dijo la mama haciendo que sus hijos se sobresalten

"Mmmm ese cuento se ve interesante" –dijo el padre sentándose al lado de la peli-azul abrazándola

"¡SIIII!" –dijeron al unísono los niños

_Y así comenzó nuestra historia…._

**Y todo termina aqui señores. (Que mal) muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Tal vez considere en crear una segunda parte pero no se esta en proyecto. bueno si quieren que la haga comenten. Gracias por leer**

**Hasta la proxima ;) **

**PSD: no se acerquen a los ojos rojos XD...**


End file.
